Intoxication
by dollyrot
Summary: Not only does Jackie Gayda have to deal with Dawn and Charlie on her case, she has to deal with her changing feelings for John Cena...
1. Screaming

****

Intoxication

Title: Intoxication

****

Rating: PG

****

Pairing: Kept secret until later, or it's going to spoil the story.

****

Summary: It's all about intoxication – the stunning seductress, Dawn Marie, is obsessed with making Charlie Haas hers. The problem is, Miss Jackie is engaged to Charlie, but Dawn Marie will do anything to get her hands on him…

****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the WWE or any of the characters used. Wish I did though!

****

xxx

Jackie Gayda's hands clenched tighter around the locks of chocolate brown hair Dawn Marie (Psaltis) had. She pulled, more fiercer than ever, simply ripping and tearing. The two rolled around the wrestling ring, Dawn screaming in pain as Jackie clawed at her, and Jackie still clutching at her hair. All of a sudden, Dawn kicked Jackie off of her, then aimlessly clawed (her nails sharp and ready for attack) at Jackie's eyes.

They connected.

"Oh, and a rake to the eyes!" she heard Michael Cole exclaim in an indignant voice.

Jackie fell back from the impact, her hands covering her eyes. The only thing she could hear was Dawn Marie laughing maniacally, just before some very familiar music blasted over the speakers, blue lights flashing over the audience members and over the ring.

It was their General Manager's music.

Theodore R. Long walked out, a serious expression on his face, accompanied with a microphone. Jackie pushed herself up off the canvas, sitting on her knees, so she could hear what he had to say. She was also a little surprised by the interruption.

"You two fine divas have been duking it out, week after week. And personally, I'm sick and tired of all the attacks all over the place. Over a Mr. Charlie Haas, _Miss Jackie's_ fianceé. So at Armageddon, I've booked a match – Miss Jackie versus Dawn Marie!"

Loud cheers arose from the crowd. They wanted to see some action and they wanted to see it _now_. Theodore Long waved the noise away, trying to get them to quieten down. And they listened to him, he had more to say. It was this next part that would affect them the most.

"And that's not all!" he shouted into the microphone. "Charlie Haas is your special guest referee! Holler, holler, holler!" He grinned, as his music hit the arena again. Their Smackdown General Manager then walked back to the backstage area, leaving the two divas still in the ring.

Dawn Marie rose to her feet and smirked smugly at Jackie.

"_My_ Charlie is going to declare me the winner."

"He's _my_ Charlie! I have this to prove it!"

Jackie raised her head, then her hand, flaunting a gorgeous silver ring with a pink diamond in the center. The lights in the arena seemed to make it sparkle even more under their light. It was truly beautiful…and it was hers.

"He's obviously not satisfied."

Dawn incited with a devilish tone of voice, twirling a few strands of her hair around her finger. On the outside, she looked absolutely innocent. But on the inside… she had a black heart. She was the devil's daughter.

And proud of it.

A growl escaped from Jackie's lips as Dawn said this. She snapped, now extremely pissed off, suddenly spearing Dawn Marie to the canvas. She started laying into the brunette, hitting her with fast-paced punches and kicks, until Dawn moved no more. The brunette was screaming. Jackie then pulled herself off of Dawn, a smirk settling in on her features as she admired her handiwork. Oh, it was sweet.

But her revenge was only going to be sweeter.

She rolled out of the ring and pumped her fists – in victory, perhaps? – at the audience. Dawn shrieked something, kicking and screaming as the flamboyant diva walked backward up the ramp. She was glaring at the blonde, pulling herself up with the support of the ropes at the same time. Jackie just licked her lips hungrily – she wanted Dawn to feel her pain – and flipped her off.

With the stomp of her foot, a scream came from the brunette.

"It's not over!"

Jackie ran a hand through her blonde hair as she headed backward up the ramp, waving at her fans and pointing at signs about her that she liked ("Dawn fears Jackie" was her favourite). The only thing running through her mind was one thing.

One question.

Who's side was Charlie on?

He was on hers, right?


	2. Deceiving

****

Intoxication

Title: Intoxication

****

Rating: PG

****

Pairing: Kept secret until later, or it's going to spoil the story.

****

Summary: It's all about intoxication – the stunning seductress, Dawn Marie, is obsessed with making Charlie Haas hers. The problem is, Miss Jackie is engaged to Charlie, but Dawn Marie will do anything to get her hands on him…

****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the WWE or any of the characters used. Wish I did though!

****

xxx

__

Armageddon

After one hell of a match, John Cena and Jesus for the United States Championship (which John Cena won, of course), the arena in Atlanta was met with total silence, just before the music of Charlie Haas hit the arena. He, dressed in a referee's shirt, simply walked out. He looked nervous. Before long Dawn Marie's entrance music blasted over the speakers. Her typical blue lights flashed, blazing over the audience members and over the ring. The crowd booed her as she pranced her way to the ring, wearing her "Charlie loves Dawn" shirt. She climbed into the ring, just as Miss Jackie's own entrance music started playing. The crowd erupted into cheers as the flamboyant diva stormed out.

Jackie ran straight into the ring, sliding under the bottom rope with ease, and speared Dawn (much like on Smackdown), hitting her with punches. She then pulled her up by her hair, placed her right foot on Dawn's stomach and flipped her over. Dawn fell backward, spluttering in all directions, onto the ropes. She rebounded, catapulting off of them, and was taken down by a rough clothesline. As the referee – Charlie, _her_ Charlie – checked up on Dawn, Jackie caught her breath in the corner of the ring, holding her ribs lightly. Charlie, being the nice man he was, helped Dawn up, who then surprised everyone by catching Jackie in a chokehold. Jackie gasped for air, slapping at Dawn's arms until Charlie made her break the hold. Dawn released it, then took a few steps back to the opposite corner, where she prepared herself for another move.

Charlie pulled Jackie up, placing his hands on her cheeks, leaning in to kiss her. Their noses touching, lips about to meet – they truly were the perfect couple. That was, at least, until Charlie, out of _nowhere_, took Jackie down with a Fireman's Carry! Jackie crawled backward, a shocked expression masking her face as he leered at her. She gaped, gasping for air.

"What are you doing?" She cried, a hurt look in her eyes. The pain was obvious.

"What's right." He stated, before hitting a rough clothesline of his own. Jackie hit the mat. She was numb, numb all over. Her shock was dimming the pain, but it was still there – in her heart. Her heart, it was breaking, her mind, it was screaming. Screaming for her to be released from the chains of fate that bound her. Dawn covered her, but she didn't care, not now anyway. She heard the bell ring, resounding in her ears. Dawn had won the match – the man, _her_ man – but she didn't give a damn about it now. The only things going through her mind were heartbreak; Charlie had led her on, made her believe he loved her too. And maybe, at some point, he had. He'd acted like he cared, he made her feel like she was the only one. How wrong was she? Dawn was there too.

Jackie rolled over, feeling the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes do so, they spilled, rolling down her cheeks, falling like waterfalls. She sat up, though she didn't know how, right now she felt like she had nothing, and ran her hands through her hair. Charlie was looking straight at her.

Their eyes met.

He had an odd look on his face.

Suddenly Jackie didn't want to look anymore, she tore her eyes away, feeling sick to her stomach. The realization, it was sinking in.

It was _over._

He knelt down in front of her and reached out, brushing his fingertips across her cheeks. It sent shivers down her spine, but she knew, she knew she couldn't let him take advantage of her like this. She slapped his hands away, then looked down at them, shocked with herself. Murmurs ran through the audience. Jackie could hear Michael Cole and Tazz yelling, saying the Charlie – _her Charlie_ – they knew was dead, that he deserved every ounce of pain he got.

"Jackie… I…"

"No, stop."

She whispered, shaking her head and holding her hand up in his face, stopping him. And she noticed something. Jackie slowly looked at her hand, her cheeks paling. She then slowly removed her stunningly beautiful engagement ring and placed it lightly in his hand. Ohh, his touch.. so soft. No. Jackie shook her head. She couldn't let him pull her in now.

"Guess I can't really call this mine now, can I?"

He looked away, then back down at the ring.

Then he threw it.

It landed in the middle of the wrestling ring.

"Sorry, Jackie.. it's just…"

Jackie sighed, the tears suddenly coming again. Oh, no – she was _crying_! She couldn't cry!

"Go. Just go."

She was afraid if he didn't leave, she would jump back into his arms and kiss him all over, say it was all right, he was forgiven. But no – she knew she couldn't. He looked at her, then rolled slowly out of the ring, into Dawn Marie's waiting arms. Charlie and Dawn then left together, arm in arm, leaving the arena in stunned silence.

The camera zoomed in on Jackie as she cried in the ring, collapsing as she tried to stand. In the background, her pink engagement ring still lay, motionless, in the ring.

It had been left there like a broken dream.


	3. Crying

**Intoxication**

**Title:** Intoxication

**Rating: **PG

**Pairing:** Kept secret until later, or it's going to spoil the story.

**Summary:** It's all about intoxication – the stunning seductress, Dawn Marie, is obsessed with making Charlie Haas hers. The problem is, Miss Jackie is engaged to Charlie, but Dawn Marie will do anything to get her hands on him…

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own the WWE or any of the characters used. Wish I did though!

**xxx**

"Yo! Jackie!"

Jackie sighed, rolling her eyes, and continued her way down the hall. It was probably just someone else, ready to tell her that they were sympathetic about the whole situation with Charlie and Dawn. People – friends, family, even fans – had been approaching her all week, giving their sympathies and wishing her the best. Frankly, she was _really_ tired of it.

Didn't they know how horrible she felt already? It was just so hard to get over him, despite the way he had treated her. He... he had said he loved her, so many times. And she fell for it all. She fell for his lies, she believed him, until he stabbed her in the back and broke her heart. And now he was with someone she used to consider a friend... Dawn Marie. She was always wondering... was any of it real? She kept thinking she fell for him harder with each passing second and along that time he was falling out of love with her and in love with Dawn. And that really hurt. It was really weird to admit it, but right now, she was wishing she were Dawn. Still in Charlie's arms.

"Jackie!"

She whirled around. She wanted to let out all of her anger, all of her aggression on this person. It didn't matter who it was.

"What!"

The person stopped in their tracks, holding up their hands in shock. They looked hurt. Jackie immediately felt bad, especially when she saw who it was. She cursed silently, her cheeks flushing a little.

"Sorry, John. I just… you know, have a lot of pent-up anger after everything that's happened. Kinda embarrassing you saw me this way." She trailed off, laughing nervously. He grinned and shook his head. "No, it's a'ight. I understand, yeah?" Jackie made a disbelieving noise as she raised her eyebrows at him. With a smirk he said "No, I do. Seriously. Besides… this ain't 'bout me. It's 'bout you." John Cena paused, looking down into her eyes. "… are you okay?" The blonde bombshell smiled lightly, yet weakly.

"I'm fine."

"Good. There's nothing as bad as seeing a pretty diva like yourself all sad."

That brought a grin to her face. She gave him a sidelong glance.

"Was there something you wanted, John?"

And she started walking down the hall again, leaving him stupefied. A few moments later, he caught up to her and touched her arm lightly.

"Actually, yeah, there was."

"Oh?" She cocked her head toward him, eyebrow raised. She was confused. What could he possibly want? He let out a huge breath, then eyed her carefully, before saying:

"Yeah. I asked for a match against Charlie tonight. It's a no disqualification one."

"Why Charlie?"

Although he broke her heart, Jackie was still in love with him. And she was worried about him, since John asked for a no disqualification match against him. Still, she was curious to know _why_ John had done such a thing.

"No reason."

The two continued on in silence for awhile, until they rounded a corner. Jackie stopped in her tracks, causing John to stop, which meant he crashed into her from behind. She let out a strangled moan, then turned on her heel and bolted down the corridor, leaving him by himself. He peeked down the hall and saw Charlie kissing Dawn lightly on the lips. He sighed in frustration, shaking his head as he ran down the hall after Jackie. When he finally caught up to her, he found her leaning against a wall, her head in her hands. Her blonde locks were shielding her face from view, so he had to say her name – just that, just once – to get her to look up.

"Jackie…"

He whispered softly, his words sending shivers running up and down her spine.

"Hey, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay, John! Don't you get it? I'm in love with him! And I just keep letting myself get hurt over and over again and over the same reason." She paused, sighing deeply. "And I just keep wondering why… why do I love him? After all this..?" John raised an eyebrow, thoughtful.

"Honestly, I don't know. I… haven't been in love before." His gaze shifted from her to the floor. She just stared at him, confused. "But he… isn't worth it. Not after all he's done to you, okay?" She shot him a small smile, just glad that someone cared. He smiled back. She drew in a deep breath.

"Hey, John?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me valet you out there, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"I think I just want to… say goodbye."

**xxx**

Yes! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the inconvenience, goddamned computer broke! Read and review, as always!


	4. Hurting

****

Intoxication

Title: Intoxication

****

Rating: PG

****

Pairing: Charlie/Dawn, Jackie/secret (haha!)

****

Summary: It's all about intoxication – the stunning seductress, Dawn Marie, is obsessed with making Charlie Haas hers. The problem is, Miss Jackie is engaged to Charlie, but Dawn Marie will do anything to get her hands on him…

****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the WWE or any of the characters used. Wish I did though!

****

Note: Dedicated to Reba and Krystle.

****

xxx

Charlie Haas and Dawn Marie were met with the sound of boos thundering in their ears as they made their way down the entrance ramp – to Charlie's entrance music, of course – for Charlie's no disqualification match against John Cena. Charlie led Dawn carefully up the steel steps, making sure she wouldn't fall, then watched as she crossed the apron and ducked delicately through the ropes, giving everyone a nice view. He grinned widely, despite the booing crowd, and made his way up the steps himself. He crossed the ring, then got in the face of Tony Chimel – the poor ring announcer – demanding that he pass him the microphone. The ring announcer gladly did so, so no violence was involved. With a smirk, Charlie walked into the centre of the ring – making himself the centre of the attention. Then he began to speak.

"So what is it with John Cena, making this match against me? Pretty pathetic, don't you think, Dawn? As if he'd ever be able to beat me anyway, eh?" Charlie smirked at the audience, who just booed him in return. "So, Cena, if you're so good, why don't you put the title on the line too?"

That was when Basic Thug-o-nomics blasted loudly over the sound system.

John Cena – the United States champion – strolled out, a mighty big grin plastered on his face and a microphone dangling from his hand. He raised the microphone to his lips, then had to pause when the audience exploded. He waited a few moments, for them to settle. When they finally did, he shook his head, still smiling. Then it was his turn to talk, only in a rap form.

__

"You've got your head screwed on too tight,

Now you're in for one hell of a night,

Dawn's gonna need her nurse's outfit when I'm done with you,

As for your balls, well, you're gonna be minus two!

I'mma mess up your face

You're gonna bleed all over the place,

Now, chill, Charlie, by your side you got your two-dollar whore

Lemme bring out a babe of my own, who's ready to even the score!"

The crowd roared as Miss Jackie's entrance music began playing. The flamboyant diva stormed out, the expression on her face positively livid, pushing past John on the ramp and storming her way down the ramp. She slid under the bottom rope into the ring and stood directly in front of Charlie, mouthing off at him. He taunted her.

"What are you gonna do, Jackie? Hit me?"

She smirked at him. Then nodded, raising her arm, and bringing it back toward him with all the strength she could muster. She hit him directly on the cheek, leaving a red mark where she'd hit him. Charlie paused for a few moments, then he snapped his head back toward Jackie, now glaring daggers at her.

"Why you little bitch!"

He quickly grabbed her arm. She struggled to get away from him, her other arm flailing in the air. Her brown eyes locked with his own. She just felt her heart break even more and it showed. Her face crumpled. Charlie's expression didn't soften, it hardened. But then he used his free hand to push her down onto the canvas. The audience began booing. What had happened to Charlie during the past few weeks? He'd changed, for worse. But then they began cheering.

John was making his way down the ramp.

He slid quickly under the bottom rope and immediately ran over to the corner Jackie was lying in. She was hurt. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally, he could tell. He asked her if she was alright. She nodded. Then he gave her a hand, helping her up. With an arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, he started both Charlie and Dawn down.

Jackie was feeling very odd. She hadn't been this close to a man… since Charlie. Since the last time Charlie had been with her. She remembered the last time he'd held her like this, he'd pulled her close to his body, squeezing her tightly. But now, with John… she felt very weird, despite the fact it felt so… so right. It was a very strange emotion.

Again, Theodore R. Long's entrance music blasted loudly over the sound system. He walked out, holding a microphone in his hand. After the cheers died down, he raised that very microphone to his lips and smiled warmly.

"Obviously, you four playas have some issues you need to work out. Therefore I'm changing this match to a mixed tag match, between Charlie Haas and Dawn Marie and John Cena and Miss Jackie! Holler, holler, holler!" He cried, as his music played. He strolled back through the curtains.

The referee rang the bell.

Dawn immediately tackled Jackie down onto the canvas. The two began catfighting, as usual, only this time they rolled right out of the ring. Charlie and John locked up inside the ring, but the camera's focus was on the two divas brawling on the outside. Jackie pulled herself away from Dawn, clutching her neck.

"We're not finished yet!" Dawn screamed, as she tugged on Jackie's arm. Only she pulled a little too hard and sent the flamboyant diva flying into the steel steps. Jackie banged her head hard on the steps, not to mention her back. John and Charlie both heard the noise and looked over. Dawn was laughing maniacally. John leant over the ropes, seeing if she was alright. But Charlie schoolboyed him for the one… two… three!

Charlie and Dawn quickly made their escape from the ring, but John jumped out of the ring and knelt down beside Jackie, holding her in his arms gently. She was close to being unconscious. Quietly, he hoisted her up into his arms and carried her up the ramp, bridal-style.

Was she okay?


	5. Sharing

****

Intoxication

Title: Intoxication

****

Rating: PG

****

Pairing: Charlie/Dawn, Jackie/secret (haha!)

****

Summary: It's all about intoxication – the stunning seductress, Dawn Marie, is obsessed with making Charlie Haas hers. The problem is, Miss Jackie is engaged to Charlie, but Dawn Marie will do anything to get her hands on him…

****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the WWE or any of the characters used. Wish I did though!

****

Note: Dedicated to Reba and Krystle.

****

xxxx

"Oh thank god, she's coming to!"

Jackie could hear female voices as she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred, the world around her different to what it had been before she had been knocked unconscious. Her head felt like it weighed a tonne. She tried to sit up – but felt quite dizzy as she attempted to – but a few pairs of hands pushed her back down.

"Miss Gayda, you need your rest." A calm female voice coaxed her soothingly, her cool hands on Jackie's forehead as if she was checking her temperature. Jackie still felt weak, the attack from both Charlie and Dawn had dazed her greatly. But at least her vision was returning back to normal. Right now she stared into the kind face of an EMT. They were in the medical room. She was lying on a couple of wrinkled sheets on a stiff bed. All sorts of medical gadgets and gears were about the room, technical looking posters plastered neatly on the wall, displayed proudly for the patients to see.

Jackie's eyes darted over to a couple of chairs placed in the corner. She saw Torrie's face, all pale and white, staring back at her. Her eyes showed her emotions – worry, fear, anxiety… that her friend wasn't okay. But Jackie shot her a tiny smile, proving her wrong. Torrie let out a sigh of relief, finally able to breathe again.

"That was quite a nasty bump you took."

The EMT stated obviously, as she stood by the sink, filling a plastic cup with water. Jackie managed a weak smile, forcing herself to sit up. This time the kind EMT did not protest, but rather encouraged it, nodding in agreement. Jackie was shaking a little as the EMT turned and handed gave her the cup, which she accepted readily. She sipped a little at it.

"I don't know what's gotten into Charlie… still, it was nice of Mr Cena to help you out."

Jackie blinked, stunned. She couldn't believe she had forgotten him, everything he had done for her. She handed the cup back to the EMT, suddenly unable to drink anymore of it. A little surprised, the EMT took it back, then glanced back at Jackie.

"Where is John, by the way?"

She asked in a shaky tone. The EMT smiled slightly, then shrugged a little. "We don't know. He just up and left a few moments ago. He said he forgot something." Jackie frowned a little, wondering what on earth John could have forgotten. The EMT, noticing Jackie's worried expression, chuckled slightly, a knowing expression overcoming her.

"He was by your side the whole time until a few minutes ago, so don't worry, Miss…" the EMT's voice trailed off as the door to the room opened. Everyone inside the room fell silent and turned toward the door, where they could see a pair of denim pants and a huge bunch of roses above them. The roses were beautiful, a luscious red in colour, gorgeous green furling leaves… the bouquet moved to the left and all they could see was John Cena's grinning face. A faint blush crossed Jackie's cheeks as she watched him move across the room toward her, smiling as he thrust the bouquet toward her. He bowed slightly, now smirking.

"For you, madam."

Jackie felt herself blushing even harder. She accepted the bouquet, holding them tenderly in her hands. She felt like crying. He was being such a sweetheart to her. He pouted. "Don't you like them?" Jackie felt herself fingering one of the petals lightly.

"Of course I do, they're so gorgeous."

He grinned even harder. Torrie and the EMT exchanged knowing smiles, then they left the room with the rest of the medical assistants. As the friendly EMT closed the door, she called seriously, "The medicine should kick in soon!"

Jackie stared after her confused. John took a seat beside her. She suddenly felt tongue-tied, at a complete loss for words. "Um.." she paused for a moment, still a bit pink, a bit flushed. He tilted his head to the right, staring at her, waiting for her to speak what she had to say.

"Thanks. For everything. For the flowers and for just always sticking by me, especially now…" she ran a hand through her hair, her heart pounding, then felt herself leaning in toward John and pecking him lightly on the cheek. Then her vision blurred, her mind span, and she just felt herself falling into utter darkness. Before she fell asleep, she heard herself saying,

"Stay with me tonight, John.."


	6. Defending

**Intoxication**

**Title: **Intoxication

**Rating: **PG

**Pairing: **Charlie/Dawn, Jackie/secret (haha!)

**Summary: **It's all about intoxication - the stunning seductress, Dawn Marie, is obsessed with making Charlie Haas hers. The problem is, Miss Jackie is engaged to Charlie, but Dawn Marie will do anything to get her hands on him…

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own the WWE or any of the characters used. Wish I did though!

**Note: **Dedicated to Reba and Krystle.

**xxx**

"So how are you feeling?" John questioned, cocking an eyebrow at her as he cut up some bacon. They were eating breakfast in the restaurant in the hotel they'd stayed in last night. It was a popular hotel, most of the other Smackdown superstars were also staying there, he'd noticed as he glanced around it, catching sight of RVD flirting with Michelle McCool, while Rey sat by idly and laughed. Jackie, sitting across the table from him, sighed. She poked absent-mindedly at her fluffy pancakes.

"I guess I'm okay." She speared a piece that had broken away with her fork and chewed slowly on it. Once she swallowed, she narrowed her hazel eyes at her plate. "I don't feel any different, you know? I just feel... neutral. It's like I'm forcing myself to walk around and act normal because I'm alive." He bit his lip painfully. "It's just... so _weird._" He nodded. He hadn't been through anything like this before, but the best he could do for Jackie was to sympathasize and just try and be there for her.

"Hey, you guys." a voice piped up. They both looked up and saw Torrie standing there with Eddie Guerrero. The pair were quite good friends and it was rumoured between some that they secretly dated each other, but they both heavily denied it. Plus he had seen Torrie out with some other guys the past few weeks and Eddie had been seen with some of the Diva Search girls earlier that week. Torrie took a seat beside Cena, Eddie found a place next to Jackie. "Jackie, hey holmes!" he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hi," she answered glumly. His cheeky expression softened immensely, he placed his hand on top of hers, now resting gently on the table.

"I know what's it's like to go through times like these..." he winced as he remembered his drug addiction, "... I just want you to know, holmes, that I feel for you." He wrapped an arm around her neck. He smirked at John and Torrie, who were eyeing him curiously from across the table. They wanted to know what the heck he was up to here. "That's so sweet, Eddie.." Suddenly her voice cracked, changed, then she spat bitterly. "But there's two people who don't."

All of them looked up toward the restaurant door, where two people were entering. One woman, one man, their arms wrapped tightly around each other's waists. They had huge smiles on their faces as they walked through the restaurant. Charlie and Dawn. Dawn and Charlie. Something might have been possibly blossoming between them, more than just an affair. As they walked past the tables, tables where other WWE superstars sat, where fans sat and more, they got hissed at. Joy narrowed her eyes dangerously at Dawn as she passed, muttering "Skank," quietly under her breath. Dawn just shot her a spiteful look back.

As they walked past Jackie and John's table, Torrie glared furiously at Dawn, they had quite a history together - first she was stealing other people's fathers, now she was stealing other people's fianceé's. It was no secret that they hated each other and were quite possibly each other's worst enemies. "Talk about a slut of the century," Torrie smirked at Dawn, who stopped right beside her, Charlie's hand now entertwined with hers. "Look who's talking, Whorrie, do you honestly want me to list all the people you've dated since you got here? Because the list would start here and go out the door." She and Charlie cackled loudly, but were cut off in mid-laugh when Eddie shot up from his seat. By now the whole restaurant had fallen silent and everyone wondered what was going to happen between the wrestlers.

"Hey mamacita, I'd be quiet if I were you." he said through gritted teeth. But Dawn barrelled onward, "And look at the other, erm, woman we have over here... Miss Jackie Gayda, the woman who looks like a man, much less can keep one." Jackie breathed in all the air she could, then let it out all in one go. For a moment, no one said anything and all they could hear was silence.

"Shut _up_, Dawn."

That came from Jackie, she was breathing kind of heavily and her head was bowed. Dawn opened her mouth to speak once more, but Charlie gripped her tightly by the wrist and steered her gently away from the table without a word. It was then and only then that Jackie dropped her head completely, burying her face in her hands. Eddie immediately patted her gently on the shoulder, comforting her.

"Jackie, it's gonna be okay. Don't even let Dawn cross your mind, or Charlie for that matter, okay, holmes? He's obviously not the right guy for you. The right guy is somewhere out there, he's just waiting very patiently for you."

Eddie's eyes met John's.


	7. Cradling

**Intoxication**

**Title: **Intoxication

**Rating: **PG

**Pairing: **Kept secret until later, or it's going to spoil the story.

**Summary: **It's all about intoxication – the stunning seductress, Dawn Marie, is obsessed with making Charlie Haas hers. The problem is, Miss Jackie is engaged to Charlie, but Dawn Marie will do anything to get her hands on him…

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own the WWE, TNA or any of the characters used. Wish I did though!

**xxx**

"John, I'm going to go and say hi to Michelle and RVD, so I'll be back soon, okay?" She smiled weakly, poking her head around the doorframe, halfway out the door. "Sure, I'll just prepare for my match, aight?" He muttered back as he laced up his Reeboks. When he looked up, he saw her staring down at him, an odd look crossing her features. A slight pink flush had appeared on her cheeks. "Forgive me for my weakness, but I don't know why… without you it's hard to survive." Confused, he didn't say anything, but watched as she set off down the hallway. She was gone.

He leaned back on the bench, relaxing slightly. His mind wandered as he started into space. Probing, pressing harder, delving deeper for the answers. The answers to the questions bouncing off the walls of his brain. He found he could not just sit here like this; he needed to find out for himself. Standing up abruptly, he left his locker room, shutting the door behind him. Quickly, he traveled down the hallway, passing many superstars and divas who called out 'hi!', passing many rooms and cupboards, until he finally met a door marked _'Charlie Haas & Dawn Marie'._ It sickened him to see the I's dotted by hearts, it really did, he hated the WWE for encouraging them as a couple, after what they had done. He placed his hand on the doorknob to determine whether it was open or not – to his immediate surprise and happiness, it was. Tentatively, he paused, should he do this? Should he go behind his friend, his Jackie's back, to find out what was really going through Charlie Haas' head?

He shook his head, trying to free himself of the guilt, and entered. He walked into the locker room.

He walked in on a horrible sight. Charlie was sitting on the black leather sofa, Dawn in his lap, their lips intertwined, caught in a furious embrace. After a few moments, John coughed lightly, hoping to attract their attention towards him, the guest in their room. There was the sound of a vacuum-cleaner sucking something up, and Charlie resurfaced.

"Yes?" He jutted out his chin stubbornly, his tone haughty. He was clearly annoyed at the interruption; the same went for Dawn Marie, who was looking at him the way someone would look at a bug upon their shoe, rather distastefully. John inwardly kicked himself for ever considering them friends.

"Yo… can I talk to you?" John glared right back at Dawn. Charlie frowned. "_Alone_?" Cena finished quickly, hoping Charlie wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Whatever you want to say to me, Cena, you can say in front of her." Cena rolled his eyes angrily; he didn't want Dawn in the room to hear what he had to say to Charlie. Dawn smirked superiorly, she knew she had total control in this situation, she had Charlie totally wrapped around her finger.

"'Kay then…" John paused, tone changing from hard to soft, emotions showing in his voice. "Why did you do it, man?" He chose his next words carefully. "Why'd you thrown that all away… for an affair?" Dawn slid from Charlie's lap, scowl on her face, allowing him access to stand. He did so, but didn't meet the rapper's eyes. "I don't love her. Dawn, on the other hand…" Smirk now crossing _his_ lips, his arm snaked slowly around the brunette's slender waist. Charlie looked up at Cena, looking slightly sadistic. "She felt sorry for my poor-ass relationship. She showed me sympathy." "In the form of her crawling into bed with you." Cena shook his head, disgusted. "Damnit Haas, you jus' dunno what you've got 'til it's gone."

Charlie's facial expression changed from smug to fury in mere seconds. "You're in love with her, aren't you? That's why you're so keen on helping her." Cena didn't say anything, he felt as though words could not escape him at this current time. Dawn's head snapped up and she seemed to be in a daze as she stared at him curiously. But then she seemed to snap out of her daze, frowning now, thinking hard. "Guess what, John! Just 'cause you're friends doesn't mean you'll be more. She's so pathetic that she's still strung up on me that she wouldn't even notice you, much less give you the time of the day."

Cena's head snapped up, much like Dawn's had moments earlier. "You didn't answer my question about loving her." Again, Cena didn't reply. "I think we can figure the answer out for ourselves." Haas snapped bitterly. "You do." He laughed out loud, cruelly. "Great one, Charlie. Just great. So you know, just 'cause you had her once, doesn't mean you get to keep her forever." Charlie stared at him in disbelief, then regained his composure. "What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean, you complete idiot?" Cena opened his mouth to reply, but Dawn's devilish voice cut him off. Her eyes lighting up immensely, she spoke. "It means that Jackie's been listening outside the door this whole time." Both the men's heads whipped around towards the doorway, where they saw a flash of blonde hair disappearing around the corner, followed by a muffled sob.

Cursing under his breath, Cena ran out the door, leaving Dawn's cackling laughter behind him. He ran down the hallway so fast that people stared at him, wondering what the hell he was in a rush for. He ran, as fast as he could towards her, towards the diva he thought he was in love with, the diva everyone thought he was in love with, down towards her locker room, only to see it closing before his very eyes. Kicking himself, he pounded angrily on the door, yelling out to her, "Jackie! Let me in!" He heard a small scream from the inside, her voice, screaming. "Just leave me alone and go away!" Cena smiled oddly, leaning against the door, his heart beating like a drum inside his chest. "I can't leave you alone, Jacks… there's a reason for that." The door opens partially and he let himself in quietly, walking quickly over toward her, curled up in a ball on the sofa. Sitting down, he pulled her closer toward him, so her head was resting gently on his chest. She was trying to dry her tears, muttering under her breath, "Being.. stupid.."

"It's because I need you here with me, Jackie. Can't you understand that?" He heard her fall silent but doesn't say anything. Neither of them moved, Jackie because she doesn't dare, she's too afraid that if she does, that maybe she'll lose someone close to her again, and Cena because he doesn't want to. Jackie wondered to herself, does this mean she loves him? Does this mean he loves her? Jackie's confused, but she closed her eyes as he rocks her gently.

Hedidn't want to let her go… but deep down inside, Cena knew he had to someday.


End file.
